Mijikaku koi
by Tsuonae
Summary: Beware; I ahve updated; and I have fluff. Well, at least I'm not doing another original story...OMFG stop me now...WAFF! Kakairu, sequel to the teaser now up.
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters implied therein.

An: pointless W.A.F.F., I started writing with no idea what the heck I was doing and this was my finished product. My lil' bro says its good enough to post, while its not my best, I think I did fairly good. Tell me what ya think, maybe I'll feel like writing more KakIru. (My first shonen ai fic, if you ask, I'll be glad to read anyone thats posted any others.)

NOTICE: As a matter of principal I'm not going to give any warnings, its a stupid, pointless process to warn about Shonen Ai because, Guess what? NOTHING FREAKIN HAPPENS. Thank you very much. ;P

Iruka lay silently, not daring to move. Kakashi had never been on time for anything in his life, so why would he expect him to be on time waking up?

He looked over to Kakashi, his silver hair mussed and sticking up all over the place. The headband was still in place, but it was at a funny angle.

Last night he had seen Kakashi's face, so beautiful. He looked amazingly young asleep, though in truth Iruka knew that he wasn't **that **much older, he wasn't sure how old he was. He loved Kakashi, and he really hadn't looked forward to everyone finding out, but with how touchy-feely they had been last night, he couldn't find the energy to care what others thought, he was more concerned with Kakashi.

Yesterday had been the fall festival. The village had looked amazing as it always had, but the rich reds, browns and golds that had shown on the trees and in the sky had only enhanced his mood.

All the teachers always attended the festival, they were expected to watch the fall market to watch out for trouble to make sure no one tried to prank the patrons. He had almost laughed his head off when he found Naruto and Sasuke behind the Hokage's home with fireworks, no idea how they had snagged those without getting caught...Really, those two could have blown their fingers off. It had been a nice thought though.

Kakashi had caught him in the middle of his lecture and had sent the two Genins's off with a mild reprieve. Iruka had been slightly insulted when Kakashi had let them off until Kakashi asked him to help him set up the light display...behind the village...

While they'd succeeded in launching the lights, neither of them had much

of a mind to watch them, they were...busy. Iruka felt his face go hot.

Last night had been amazing, and he was grateful for Kakashi oversleeping, he didn't think he could keep from blushing or even stop stammering if he was awake. The worst possible scenario would be, of course, the night ending up being a one night stand.

So he stayed still, Kakashi's arm splayed over his hips, dangerously low. The deep, even breathing beckoned him to go back to sleep, but he was too flustered. Wouldn't that seem too...presumtuous? For all he knew, Kaakashi expected him to be gone and at his own home by the time he woke up.

Kakashi had always flirted, always been shameless in teasing him, so it was very possible that he meant nothing. The mere thought made Iruka's throat constrict. His first, the only. He wasn't sure what he would say, what he was supposed to do when Kakashi woke up, but he was fairly sure that he would be less than graceful...

If he tried to leave he would wake up Kakashi and may have to explain his absence. If he stayed he would risk completely ruining what cahnce was left

of ever even talking to Kakashi again...If Kakashi wanted him gone...

His mind made up, Iruka slowly tried to lever his way out of Kakashi's arms.

He jumped when he heard the throaty voice interrupt his thoughts.

"Iruka..."

"Umm...ah...?"

Opening one bleary eye Kakashi was greeted to a fretting Iruka. Hmf...honestly the guy could be so childlike...It suited him really, but the man was only six years younger than himself, barely in his mid twenties. He did look cute when he was biting his lip like that though...

Poor kid, Iruka probably didn't have a clue of what he was supposed to do. Kakashi, being a jounin, had been awoken by the stressed breath the chounin had released when he had shifted in his sleep, twenty minutes ago. Iruka had obviously been more than a little tender when he'd jarred his hips.

Fifteen minutes later it seemed like he'd adjusted and showed only minimal signs of discomfort. The only reason Kakashi hadn't alerted Iruka that he was awake was because he had yet to stop worrying those delicious lips...Yes, the minute he stopped doing that he'd tell him...

An incredibly sorrowful look came over Iruka's face at that moment. What the hell? He could even feel the slight fall of his Chakra. Kakashi covertly examined Iruka's face, trying to decipher his thoughts. Seconds before he saw it, he felt Iruka's mucsles bunch, slowly leaving his warmth.

He was close enough that he could still feel the shiver that passed through the yound man as the cold morning air assaulted him. Now really, if he had to act awkward he could at least take care of himslef in the process!

Enough was enough, he wasn't about the let the boy go outside in the middle

of fall, he knew for a fact that he'd left their clothes on top of that roof...He been somewhat slightly preoccupied with other thoughts at the time.

"Iruka."

The young man froze immediatly like a errant child scolded. "Umm...ah...?"

"What are you doing? Its too cold, **and** too early."

"But..."

Heaving a long sigh, Kakashi grabbed the younger man's shoulders, pulling him back into bed, and wrapping the covers around them both. Iruka was stiff for

a moment, and Kakashi was completely aware of why, he was in an even more compromising position than before, his back pressed lengthwise into Kakashi, making him very aware of certain other attributes. He smirked, well tough, the kid had better get used to that, he wasn't gonna be letting him out of his sight for quite a while.

"Kakashi..." Iruka was brick red.

"Jeez, for someone so good in bed, you sure are skitish the next morning."

"Gahh-!!!.....Kakashi!"

"Heh...Don't worry, I love you anyway."

"...Love...me...?"

"I'm not sayin' it again." Iruka's face transformed with an innocent smile... amazing really, after last night that there could be anything innocent...Kakashi smirked as Iruka blushed from the look on his face. "Go back to sleep, I always get at least another three hours."

"But its almost time for work!"

Kakashi opened his onlt visible eye, the headband covering half his face, slightly askew, a wolfish smile came over him...Better than sleep... "Well

then, if you aren't gonna sleep..." His hand crept down.

"Ahh-!!!! Ka-..."

"Hn, funny how I can only get you to be noisy in bed..." Kakashi looked down, he loved how easy it was to get the Chounin into this, he could tell whenever his lips swelled and got all red...

"Nnnn...K'kashii...?"

"Mmm?"

"'Love you..."

"Hn, I know..."

AN: Drools I love KakIru...


	2. Hajimaru no Hanashi

Well, shit. I said I'd do a lemon (STILL in progress; I'm such a wuss...) and I come out with another piece O' crap. As a series, if it was done and all put together, i think thsi would be agood fic, but as a oneshotter, this is not my favorite. I would Love you forever for some CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.

If I get one flame on the values, morality or the utter ickiness of m/m, yaoi or slash pairings,

I will hunt said offenders down and do unmentionable things to them with a parring knife.

I do not own Naruto.

The Fall festival was always beautiful, in fact it was one of the best times of the year. There were any number of celebrations that took place in Konoha village, the Fall was the only seasonal. The second Hokage supposedly had started the festival for his daughter, who loved the season more than anything; the tradition had stuck.

However, this was also one of the busiest times of the year, dozens of small stores opened in the town, centered around the middle of the village, creating a flourishing market. That was the main attraction, people went to each shop and looked at the specialty items, many of which were hand made.

Iruka, like all of the other teachers, was expected to watch the market and make sure everything went smoothly, and of course during that time, he could enjoy himself. Passing a small, hunchback old woman, he looked to her wares and saw several wind chimes, all of which were wood.

"Interesting...Did you make these yourself Okasan?"

The old woman smiled a weary grin, her wrinkled features gentle and pleasant for one who looked to her craftsmanship. "Why yes, it reminds me of my son, he's quite a lot better than me at carving. My boy is off on a mission though..."

Iruka smiled sympathetically at the woman before turning to the ebony and oak pieces. Picking up an oddly shaped one with a rough sketch engraved onto the long strip of bark, he addressed the spinster. "How much is this one?"

The woman held up four fingers, Iruka dug into his wallet, but was stopped by a hand going over his shoulder. Surprised, he was met with the smirking face of Kakashi. Well, the man did have a way of showing up at unexpected times the last few weeks...And always with that amazingly mischievous...Bad Iruka!

Iruka flushed, looking back at Kakashi in question.

"Chounin don't get paid enough as it is Iruka-sensei,

I'll take care off this for you. Four, Right Ba-chan?"

The woman smiled knowingly before bagging up the chime and handing

it to Iruka. Kakashi, putting his arm over Iruka's shoulders and smirking conspiratorially, led him away. Iruka could have sworn he'd seen the old lady grinning slyly at the two of them as they left.

"Err...Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye before turning to the young chounin, "I

was just rushing you along, Iruka-sensei. Can't let Baachan keep your attention all evening can we?" Smiling inanely he left Iruka without another word

Iruka shook his head. Kakashi had a habit of doing that, he would tease,

almost flirt, then leave before Iruka could think of a comeback.

Looking to his left, Iruka saw Ino and Sakura fighting, a confused Sasuke standing between them, eyes wide and looking at a loss for words, a few feet away, Neji and Tenten watched, amused, with utterly no compulsion to help the young Sharingan...Ah, the joys of raising children...

Hours later Iruka was still patrolling the market; it had been a busy evening. Lee and Gaara had been hiding in the trees and throwing flower pots…or at least Lee was, Gaara was watching, that had lasted until Kurenai went over and started yelling shrilly at them, to the amusement

of the crowd. After Sakura and Ino had been scolded for fighting over Sasuke, Hinata had joined them and they were now sitting beside one of the stands, gossiping and pointing at everyone that passed by…While Hinata smiled shyly.

Come to think of it, after Sasuke had disappeared, Iruka hadn't seen him, assuming that he had gone to hide from the 'I-love-sassy-chan'- fanclub.

But Naruto was missing too. Oh dear...this was not good.

It had been an unspoken order from the Hokage that the children not be allowed to run rampant...especially since Naruto's...Unique...art, that now permanently graced the third Hokages granite nose...

"Damn you Sasuke! This was my idea!"

Iruka abruptly turned, looking around, that was definitely Naruto.

"Baka! You don't even know how to light the fuse!"

Uh-oh...Naruto with matches was never good. The noise was coming from behind the Hokage's home. Iruka glanced around at the shops, hoping no one else had noticed the two boys; they hadn't...yet. Trying to look at unobtrusive as possible, the chounin slowly walked along the yellowed wall, toward his two former students.

"Idiot! You'd mess it up, Sasuke, I wanna light the fireworks!"

Iruka watched bemused, the comical sight before him. Naruto was holding matches and one side of a red firework, glaring at the ashen colored boy in front of him. Sasuke was gritting his teeth and threatening bodily harm to the blonde while keeping a tight hold to the other side of the firework.

Iruka nearly laughed outloud when Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head and grabbed the matches, but recomposed himself in time to stop Naruto from taking them back and lighting the fuse.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing?"

The kitsune jumped several feet in the air- "Eep! Oh, hello Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka's face held an annoyed frown, going forward, he grabbed the firework from the two boys, both of which glared at each other before turning to him.

"But Sensei-!"

"Aww! Your no fun!"

"You two should know better. It's too early to light fireworks, its still daylight, and when they are launched it won't be the two of you doing it-"

"You're probably right, the Dobe would probably blow his fingers off..."

"Damnit Sasuke! I would not, you son-of-a-"

"Enough!" The two boys let out similar noises of dissent before turning in opposite directions and pouting...Funny how similar the two were... "Where did the two of you get this anyway?" Iruka indicated the explosive. He'd forgotten who was in charge of the light display this year, but whoever it was would be missing it by now.

"Hey I snatched that all by myself, Sasuke didn't help!"

"Naruto, who did you take it from?" Really, if Naruto had let Sasuke take some of the blame, they might not have been in so much trouble. But Naruto just had to take all the credit. Heh, reminds me so much of myself when I was that age...

"That would be me, Iruka-sensei." A hand, for the second time that day, reached over his shoulder, this time taking the firework.

"Kakashi." Iruka nodded his head in acknowledgement, though he was sure that his face was once again red. Jeez, did he have a daily quota to fill, was it pick-on-Iruka day?

"You two can go, I'll see you tomorrow at training." The two boys took

their chance, both running off before Iruka could intercede.

Damnit! He always did that! Just because he was a Jounin didn't mean he had to use his influence everytime to overrule him! "Kakashi, you know very well that those two should have been punished,"

"So? I'll just make them, do a couple hundred laps tomorrow." Iruka gritted his teeth...How the heck did Kakashi ever get to be a Jounin with how immature he was? "What? You know that you wouldn't have punished Naruto anyway."

Iruka knew that Kakashi was right, he thought of Naruto as family almost, and he never had been able to stay mad. "That's not true, I've always corrected Naruto when he's been wrong."

"Yeah, and then buy him ramen and laugh over it."

His eyes widened. "How did you...? Never mind, I just don't wanna know..."

Music from the festival drifted over to them, accentuating the short silence. The sound of people talking permeated in the air, carried by the vivacious atmosphere. The natural high that always came with the fall seemed to have captured the hearts of Konoha.

"Iruka-sensei, you may be a chounin, but you know well enough that I **do** watch you." It was said with the same nonchalance with which one would talk about the weather, the only distinguishing factor being the slightly husky tone that normally made Iruka jump and blush.

Iruka shifted uneasily. Yes, he had noticed the Jounin kept a careful eye on him...but he didn't think either of them would come out and say it. Kakashi would always be looking at him, and Iruka could swear he felt

the Sharingan eye piercing him at every second of every day...but then

of course that wasn't possible, it was a figment of his over-worked mind,

he was nothing but a passing face to Kakashi.

Raising an eye, Kakashi continued to press. "...Are you blushing?"

Immediately putting a defensive hand in front of his over

heated face, Iruka stuttered. "No! O-Of course not...!"

"You are too."

"Am Not!"

Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment, and Iruka could've sworn he had heard something like a bitten off explenative and 'kawaii' from beneath the Jounins face mask...him?

"Yeah, you are...but y'know..." Kakashi grabbed the surprised Chounin's hand, bringing it down, neither of them noticing now that their hands

were pinioned together some where between them. "...Kirei..." Kakashi whispered on a half breathed sigh, and dove forward.

"Ka--Mnn...!" Though a mild protest...It really didn't do a lot to sidetrack either of them... 'Well, this is new...' a far off part of Iruka decided...before it became impossible...

Kakashi had him pinned to the wall, though he had no idea how. Kakashi's headband had been skewed to the side in the exchange, but as Kakashi's entire body was pressed up against him, and his lips were currently occupied, Iruka was unable to see anything but he knew somehow that both of those eyes were scanning him for every nuance of motion...

There was definitely something pressing up against his thigh...and if he could figure out what it...Oh...That was what it was...Iruka murmured in his throat when he heard Kakashi let out some sort of strange growl...He'd only felt down to see what it was...maybe he could see if he could make him do it again...Bad IRUKA! Very, very bad...oh dear...

Kakashi had pulled his face away, but not much else, now it was his hand that had made its way down. Smiling wolfishly, he grinned down at the dark haired chounin, knowing very well that it wasn't all embarrassment that was getting him red right now... "Hey Iruka..."

"Ka...Kash...ii...!"

The silver haired Jounin chuckled at the bitten off speech of the younger man. "I was wondering, maybe you can give me an answer...Do you think I can make you blush more with your clothes on or off? You're already like a...cherry..." He knew very well that he was being unfair, the kid could only take so much... Which was probably why he was burying his head in his neck. He was not about to complain.

"Kakashiiii..." The words vibrated against his shoulder, distracting

the older. The dolphin continued his nuzzling, oblivious.

"Iruka, while I would love to neck with you behind Hokage-sama's house

all night, how about we finish this later?" Kakashi carefully gauged the brunette's actions.

Iruka reluctantly drew his head away, and seemed to try and collect himself. Blushing furiously and biting his lip, Iruka avoided his eyes as

he nodded. But even as he sneaked a look at Kakashi's face, he was disappointed to see that the Jounin had somehow managed to get his

mask back on and in headband back down without him noticing.

Having nothing else to say, feeling awkward, Iruka walked

away, with every intention to continue patrolling.

"Now really, what's the fun in that?" Iruka wasn't given warning when he was suddenly swept up from behind and kissed bruisingly, leaving him murmuring in regret as he was released. "Iruka, I meant that you're going to be helping me."

Confused, the dolphin peered at the scarecrow from beneath a lowered head, "Helping you...? ...Wait just a second, KAkasHI!" the first was said in a meek voice, however, the second was indignant. "We're supposed to be working and monitoring the festival!"

"Iruka. Fireworks." The younger man blinked uncomprehendingly, before Kakashi forcefully pushed his head up towards the sky. "In case you haven't noticed, Iruka-koi, it's nighttime. The kids will be fine, **you're**

going to help me with the light display...What were you thinking I was implying...?"

"...Shut up..." Iruka pointedly decided to pretend that

he wasn't blushing. Kakashi laughed once again.

A few minutes later Iruka still couldn't figure out how he had gone from imitating a tomato to being --**carried**-- by Kakashi to wherever they were going...he was finding it a little hard to remember now...

He was awoken once again by Kakashi when he felt a sharp sting...Kakashi had just pinched him...! Iruka turned an annoyed glare toward Kakashii...again that damn smile...you could barely see it through the mask, but his eyes gave him away...or rather eye...

"What? I had to see if you felt as sweet as you looked." To Kakashi's delight Iruka choked, sputtered, before resolutely turning his head to hide his pout... Hmm, he really did have to finish the fireworks.

Half rushed hand signals and a squeak brought them to a part of the village that Iruka had never been in; the Jounin training field...

"Did you just squeak?" The Sharingan smirked, the dolphin was just too cute. It was just really fun to torture the younger man...He made it so easy.

"I did not!" The teacher replied indignantly...He

did not squeak, he just kinda 'eeped' a little.

"Did too."

Iruka rolled his eyes; he taught small children, he knew better than to be pulled into that game. That impression amazingly lasted all of five seconds before he found himself plastered...to a jounin...him being a chounin...In THE MIDDLE OF THE JOUNIN TRAINING FIELD...

"Aww...Don't'cha wanna play?"

Fairly sure that he couldn't do anything about his coloring now, Iruka trained his features into his 'I'm-the-teacher-don't-question-me' expression; Hell, if it worked with genins, it could work with one errant Jounin...Right? "Didn't you say you wanted me to 'help you?'" Pulling

away slightly from the embrace, Iruka inwardly winced at the unintentional innuendo.

His face once again bland, Kakashi looked around. "Well, if we're going to get to work, we should find the others and see how far they've gotten."

Iruka blanched, "I thought you said YOU were

in charge of the fireworks this year?"

"Hmm? ...Oh yeah, I guess I am. But then Asuma thought that he could show Kurenai some "Sparks", and then Gai said..." Kakashi halted counting off on his fingers at Iruka's withering look. "Come on, surely

you aren't THAT shy?"

SHY? He was NOT shy. HE was a lot of things but he had NEVER been shy.

Giving Kakashi a mild glare, he gave in. "Alright then, where are they?"

"Good evening Iruka-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei! What a wonderful

night, simply glowing with youthful energy and Goodwill!"

Raising his eyebrow, Kakashi sent Iruka 'The Look', "You just had to ask didn't you, 'Iruka-Sensei'..." Kakashi put deliberate emphasis on Iruka's title. Gai had been waiting behind the fence to 'surprise' them, never one to miss a photo opportunity, he might've let them be for another five minutes if Iruka hadn't brought it up. Heaving a sigh, he cast a long, bared look at the exuberant Omni-brow, "Where the heck are Asuma and Kurenai? Have they killed each other yet?"

Winking cheekily, Gai cast a friendly grin to Iruka before addressing Kakashi, to the Sharingan's annoyance. "I last spoke to Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei when they were unpacking the fireworks; Kurenai grabbed Asuma and was speaking quite harshly about him not smoking around the fuses. Ahh, the beautiful phenomena that is joyous love, if only-" Gai continued his speech, neither member of his audience paid attention.

"I didn't know Kurenai and Asuma were together..."

"Eh? Oh yeah, its some sort of on again, off again…thing; Kurenai bitches about his smoking and Asuma whines about her bitching, their perfect for one another."

Iruka nodded slowly, watching carefully the enraged woman who stood behind Kakashi, right before she smacked him with what looked like Asuma's pipe… "Baka! How dare you talk about us when we're not here!"

"Kurenai…Sensei…Didn't see you there." Kakashi muffled,

somewhere from the vacinity of Iruka's shoe laces.

Asuma, appearing behind Kurenai, shook his head and covertly snuck back his pipe, lighting it while the younger female instructor was otherwise occupied. Kurenai turned her attention to Iruka, who in turn expect to be similarly belted, but was relieved. "Ah! Iruka-sensei, what are you doing back here? I thought it was just Jounin this year that were orchestrating the fireworks,"

Iruka squirmed slightly as the three Jounins attention were riveted to him for several seconds.

"He's with me." Kakashi volunteered from the ground, carefully peeling his head protector from the pavement without removing it. "And why the Hell did you only smack me, he was talking too…"

"Iruka was smiling and nodding; letting you talk, there is a difference."

Kakashi muttered something about 'control' and a 'b' word before taking out his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5; an issue that Iruka was fairly sure he had read at least eight times already this week.

Gai decided to speak up for the 'happy couple', "Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are on a mission of love. How Romantic; to be spending a moonlit evening in the company of friends and lovers, to be guided only by the fire in the sky and joy in your hearts…!" Iruka's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he tried valiantly to hold back an undignified snort. Gai-sensei continued, oblivious; tears shining in his caterpillar rimmed eyes, "Ah Kakashi, how I envy you; to be embraced by the bonds of love…I vow I will be your rival in love as well!" Tears come freely down his face now, his eyes wide and looking even more like caterpillars as they seemed to twitch.

Iruka completely lost it at this point, breaking into very high pitched giggles, both Asuma and Kurenai face faulted. "'Rival in Love'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi raised a brow, staring raptly at Iruka and noting how ridiculous the adorable nin looked.

Several minutes later, they had to begin… When some of the Chounin's had shown up, they received several strange looks, to which Iruka knew he would have to explain tomorrow at the assignment room…and the academy… and the street.

Groaning inwardly, Iruka lifted a hand to his face. You would think Kakashi would have some sense, but no, he was flirting shamelessly even now, much to the other Chounin's astonishment… "Kakashi, your scaring the other Chounins…"

Kakashi had been lighting one of the last fuses, as soon as he was done, Kurenai would instruct the Chounins in 'damage control' for after the festival. The copy-nin blinked boredly, abandoning his endeavor to make exaggerated googly eyes at Iruka, turning towards the small group of Chounin's, he smiled slyly…This could be fun. "Oh Iruka…?"

Iruka had barely turned before **IT** pounced. It being one very playful Copy-ninja of Konoha, Sharingan Hatake Kakashi. "Ka…!"

One very Hentai, sugar-hyped Kakashi…

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka was on the ground, pinned, and in a very interesting position. The Chounin's seemed to have disappeared.

"Playing?" Kakashi's hands moved down in a smooth motion, the ghosting fingers running over the thick denim of the uniform pants, feeling as though it were skin to the flustered dolphin.

"We are in the middle of the _training field…"_

"I know, so what?"

"So maybe my arch-rival should preserve public displays of affection for somewhere else; really kakashi-sensei, there are young and impressionable eyes about!"

Iruka had never been so pleased to see the green beast of Konoha.


End file.
